The Hair
by aurebesh
Summary: Anakin searched for something unusual in his former Master. His hair… Obi-Wan had bangs! Like… like teenage boys on HoloNet! COMPLETE for now


**A/N: My sister gave me the idea of this fic when I was 12. (Yes, I admit it, this fic is very random.)**

**P.S.: Some characters will be a bit OOC.**

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p>The Hair <p>

"…do not let your emotions control you…"

"…a violation of the Jedi Code…"

The droning voice sounded like calm classical music in Anakin's ears. It sounded soothing, peaceful, and… _it makes me sleepy, _he thought.

"…this is not a lecture, Anakin!"

"Anakin? Anakin! Can you hear me?"

Anakin Skywalker opened his eyelids groggily as a hand patted his shoulder. "Uh… Padme…?" he said weakly. "Anakin, you've mentioned Senator Amidala's name for the tenth time today. Wake up, Anakin." The voice said sternly. He rubbed his eyes and the blurs turned out as Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Oh! Sorry, Master!" he replied nervously, running his hand through his messy locks.

Then suddenly he noticed something weird about Obi-Wan. _His stern expression… beard… Jedi robes… brown cloak… blue-gray eyes… reddish brown hair… _Anakin searched for something unusual in his former Master. _His hair… Obi-Wan had bangs! Like… like teenage boys on HoloNet!_ He finally realized, and he tried his best not to laugh. _He looks so… different._

"Anakin, stop staring at me. The Council is waiting for you."

Anakin stopped his musings and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Nice haircut." He teased, smirking.

_Oh, blast it, _Obi-Wan thought, annoyed. _I shouldn't have done this in the first place._

-TH-

_One nice afternoon in the Jedi Temple…_

_A childish thought came into Obi-Wan's mind. _Life isn't fair,_ he thought, while sitting in a room with his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker. _Why can Anakin be so handsome? Just look at his hair. It's amazing._ "What's up, Master?" said Anakin. Obi-Wan didn't answer, instead he just stared at Anakin's golden-brown hair._

_For a minute or so, Anakin waited for Obi-Wan's response, but the older man was thinking so hard (and ignored him) that he gave up waiting._

"_Yes! I have an idea!" Obi-Wan cried suddenly. Anakin grinned in amusement, he had no idea what happened._

-TH-

When Anakin was in the Council room…

_Why in hell did I waste 30 credits for this stupid haircut?_ Obi-Wan grumbled, then cursed the blasted hairdresser with his colorful vocabulary. _Was she thinking about Chad Blaine, Ahsoka's favorite singer?_

He shook his head and sighed. "Life isn't fair."

-TH-

Dex's Diner, the evening…

"By the way, Anakin, seriously. What do you think about my… uh… Mm-hm." Obi-Wan asked. Just as Anakin opened his mouth to say 'horrible', Senator Organa of Alderaan appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Master Kenobi! I love your hair! It's AWESOME!" he exclaimed. "Uh, thanks?" Obi-Wan replied uncertainly. "You know what, Master Kenobi? I'll tell the Council about this!"

Despite the Jedi Knight's amused grin, Obi-Wan said, "No, Senator Organa! Please don't! I—"

Too late. Bail was nowhere in sight.

-TH-

Fifteen minutes later, the two Jedi were sitting in their quarters. Anakin was drinking coffee, while Obi-Wan was blaming himself for his new look. Suddenly they heard the sound of the door knocking. "Who's there?" asked Anakin. "Um, I have a message for Master Kenobi," a voice replied. "From the Council."

"Obi-Wan's in trouble," he teased, as Obi-Wan opened the door to see a nervous messenger Padawan. "Master Kenobi, the Council wants to see you immediately! Hurry!" he yelled. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin and ran to the room of the Jedi Council. When they arrived, Mace Windu got on his feet. "Have a seat,"

Obi-Wan sat on an empty chair, and Anakin stood beside him awkwardly.

"You too, Skywalker,"

Anakin took a seat next to Adi Gallia.

"Senator Organa told us about your hair," began Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Let me explain! I'm really sorry about this. Anakin's hair looks much better,—" Anakin's face turned red at the very mention of his name, "—doesn't it?" Obi-Wan confessed.

All the Jedi Masters laughed.

"Why feel sorry, Obi-Wan? You're gonna be a trendsetter!" exclaimed Luminara.

Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"You should be happy for yourself." Windu added, giving the confused Jedi his rare chuckle. 

"By the way, Skywalker," Adi said as they walked to the door, "You _do _have nice hair."


End file.
